Ponds, pools, spas (or the more modern term “hot tubs”) and aquariums have been in use for millennia. From the earliest recorded history to the present, humans have enjoyed the presence of water and the environments that are associated with water. Vessels of varying size from very small to very large have been used for a wide range of aesthetic and utilitarian purposes.
One problem has plagued vessels of all sizes: keeping particulates out of the water contained. The problem is worse for outdoor, unprotected vessels such as pools or hot tubs, but even indoor installations such as aquariums or fountains suffer from particulate contamination. Keeping these particulates out of the vessel is an ongoing and difficult proposition.
Contemporary solutions for cleaning some of the vessel types exist. For example, there are numerous examples of pool cleaners; some are automatic and some are manual, but all work on generally the same principle. Regardless of the exact implementation, all share a common need for connection to some source of motive power and each contains a filter/trap combination to capture the particulates. Solutions for other vessel types exist as well, for example spa cleaners. These also require some source of motive power and use the filter/trap cleaning methodology.
Aquariums present a special case since the gravel that lines the bottom of many aquariums appear as particulate matter to many vacuum type cleaning systems. The problem is compounded by restricted space and the presence of aquatic species. Existing methods include pump and filter mechanisms and others, but are useful only for aquariums and the walls forming the vessel.
What would be desirable would be a method and apparatus that was adaptable to all vessel types. Further, it would be desirable that the device be portable, contain its own source of power, and be easy to use and to configure. The present invention provides these and other advantages as discussed in detail below.